Niños, yo no soy su padre!
by BurninKidd
Summary: Qué sucede cuando Touma encuentra su dormitorio lleno de niños y niñas peleándose entre ellos? Quienes son y porqué tiene que cuidarlos él de todas las personas? Su mala suerte ha llegado a extremos más allá de su imaginación y esta vez no podrá apretar su puño y golpear sus problemas en la cara.


Kamijou Touma se encontraba en su departamento como todas las mañanas, hace tiempo que no utilizaba su cama debido a cierta chica de cabello plateado, por lo que despertarse en el baño ya no era algo extraño para él, aunque todavía lo sufriera. Aproximándose al espejo vio su cara demacrada por el cansansio, tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba más desastroso de lo normal. Luego de lavarse el rostro reunió todas sus fuerzas para salir del baño, que a estas alturas debía ser llamado su dormitorio, y hacerle frente al mundo que lo esperaba en el exterior, un mundo que posiblemente era el más terrible de todos los que había experimentado en su pelea con Othinius.

"Se que es muy temprano para decir esto, pero que desgracia..."

Murmurando esas últimas palabras, Touma abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró exactamente con aquello que había soñado esa misma noche. Niños y niñas por doquier, saltando en la cama, peleándose en el piso y una intimidante y posiblemente psicótica adolescente riendo mientras veía todo.

"Touma! La pelo-corto me está molestando!"

"De qué hablas?! Tú eres la que se comió todo el cereal! Idiota dile algo!"

Las dos niñas que se abalanzaron sobre nuestro pobre protagonista eran unas versiones miniatura de Index y Misaka Mikoto, o más bien unas versiones rejuvenecidas. Un adolescente posiblemente sería incapaz de decirlo con exactitud, pero Touma presumía que debían estar dentro del rango de 10-8 años.

"Index es que ni siendo una niña tu hambre disminuye?" mientras daba ese comentario casual, Touma sacó otra caja de cereales de la alacena a la que Index no podía alcanzar. "Aquí tienes Misaka."

"Touma! Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?! Y porqué tenías escondida esa caja? Acaso me ocultas comida?!"

"G-gracias, y tú ya comiste demasiado, aléjate de mi cereal!"

"_Su cereal? Misaka también se esta comportando como una niña..."_

Dejando a las dos niñas que seguían discutiendo, Touma se enfocó en los dos niños que se estaban revolcando por el piso mientras 'peleaban'. Uno tenía cabello rojo carmesí, mientras que el otro lo tenía de un blanco puro.

"Deténganse, ruega Misaka mientras Misaka intenta separarlos sin éxito!"

"_Supongo que esto es lo que deben sufrir los maestros de primaria todos los días..."_

Touma se aproximo a los dos niños y los tomó del cuello de sus remeras para alejarlos.

"Qué demonios crees que haces héroe?! Suéltame si no quieres que te rompa el brazo!"

"Ash to ash, dust to dust, squeamish bloody rood!"

Unas pequeñas chispas salieron de las manos del chico pelirrojo a la vez que pronunciaba un conjuro en ingles, pero Touma simplemente lo ignoró ya que no era la gran cosa.

"Deja de hacer eso Styil, lo último que quiero es tener que llevar a alguno al hospital por quemaduras."

"No me trates como un niño Kamijou Touma! Soy un mago de Nessessarius, un asesino a sangre fría!"

"Si, si, lo que tu digas. Los asesinos a sangre fría no tienen desayuno en esta casa asique deja eso de una vez. Lo mismo te digo Accelerator, acaso no pueden comportarse normalmente?"

"Cállate imbécil, yo no accedí a quedarme en tu mugrosa casa!"

"Un momento! Puede que yo no sea la persona más ordenada de todas, pero Kamijou-san limpia este dormitorio 3 veces a la semana!"

"Me importa una mierda que seas la ama de casa perfecta, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad asique no tengo porqué hacerte caso!"

Justo en ese momento Accelerator fue levantado desde atrás por aquella adolescente de rostro familiar y a la vez desquiciado que había estado riendo hasta el momento.

"Jajajajaja, Accelerator eres adorable y repulsivo de pequeño! Esta Misaka no puede evitar querer abrazarte a la vez que se siente orgullosa de la pequeña sabandija que eres."

"Ah Worst suéltame ahora mismo! Suéltame ahora mismo o te mataré Worst! Juro que lo haré!"

"Sisi, matarás a muchas personas cuando seas grande, pero hasta entonces Misaka te cuidará y criará para que seas 10 veces más odioso de lo que eras antes."

"No! Misaka no dejará que Accelerator sea criado por Imouto! Esta Misaka te llevará por el buen camino y ayudarás a muchas personas, dice Misaka mientras Misaka te arrebata de los brazos de su Imouto!"

Touma levantó la mirada para tener una vista panorámica de su dormitorio, era difícil creer que apenas ayer solo Index vivía con él, y ahora tenía a 3 Misakas, al esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia y dos magos de Nessessarius.

Recordando lo que había pasado el otro día, como de costumbre se había visto envuelto en un conflicto de un mago que secuestró a Index mientras él estaba en clases. Styil, que estaba persiguiendo a dicho mago cuando entró a Ciudad Academia fue a buscarlo para que lo ayude y durante la pelea contra el mago, se habían sumado Mikoto y Accelerator que aparentemente estaba paseando junto a Last Order y Worst. Fue entonces que todo se arruinó, el mago usó uno de los grimoiros de Index y terminó transformando a todos en niños, todos menos Touma y las dos clones.

"Index, repíteme porqué es que no puedo volverlos a la normalidad con mi mano derecha?"

Al escuchar su nombre, la pequeña Index dejó de discutir con Mikoto y se acercó a Touma dando pequeños brincos.

"Touma, Touma, realmente no entiendes nada sobre la magia cierto? El efecto fue causado por uno de mis grimoiros, y le hechizo que usó nos regresó a nuestra infancia. Tu mano derecha simplemente borró el efecto mental del rejuvenecimiento ya que no puede contra todo el poder de un original."

"Entiendo que yo me salvara de esa magia por mi mano derecha, pero que sucede con ustedes dos?" esta vez observando a las clones.

"M-misaka no entiende nada de lo que están hablando, dice Misaka mientras Misaka se lamenta por no ser de utilidad."

"Si es por infancia, entonces no es tan complicado. La mocosa y Misaka son todavía infantes. Nuestros cuerpos tienen menos de 1 año de vida después de todo."

Worst no era ninguna experta en magia, pero si ese supuesto poder que los había rejuvenecido podía diferenciar edades, entonces posiblemente detectó que tanto ella como Last Order ya eran infantes por lo que no las afecto.

"Todo esto es culpa de ustedes con su maldita magia!"

"Es verdad! Que tanto tienen que hacer en nuestra ciudad los magos? Ahora por su culpa estamos así!"

Mikoto y Accelerator parecían haberse aliado en sus acusaciones, mientras que Styil e Index hacían lo suyo también.

"Ustedes fueron los que se metieron en un asunto que no les incumbía, me descuidé por culpa de ustedes amateurs."

"Era de esperarse que los espers no supieran como resolver un problema del mundo mágico, tendrían que habérnoslo dejado a nosotros."

"De qué demonios hablas mocosa si todo esto paso porque te dejaste secuestrar!"

"No le digas mocosa, mocoso!"

"Defendiendo a tu noviecita?"

"No es mi novia!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo... que desgracia"

* * *

**Hola gente, vengo a dejar este mini-cap de algo que andaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Estos van a ser capítulos cortos dentro de todo, alrededor de 1000 palabras c/u. Lamento el retraso con Después del Fin, tuve un bloqueo en la escena de la pelea pero creo que ya masomenos pude arreglarlo.**

**Con respecto a esta historia; realmente no tengo una trama definida, en su mayoría serán cosas que se me ocurran en el momento, sin mucha seriedad pero intentando mantener las personalidades de los personajes lo más fieles posibles, asique si alguien encuentra que los hice muy OOC, por favor avísenme xD.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo para decir, cualquier review es bien recibida asique diganme cualquier cosa que se les ocurra ;)**


End file.
